The Death of Joan Summers
by immortalangel08
Summary: Joan Summers has always lived a boring life even though she is in the foster care system, but one night all that changes with the meeting of a stranger. Alternate Universe Vamp Buffy story. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The Death of Joan Summers

Authors Note: The idea randomly came to me when I realized this type of fic was done the way I wanted it to be done. I would like to thank both of my awesome betas, they are both amazing!!! So please read and review. I would love some feedback to know what is thought about this fic. Thank you.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WHEN IT COMES TO BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER.

When that fateful Thursday began, there was no reason for me to feel it would be out of the ordinary. I woke up early to avoid the fight for the bathroom with my two foster siblings Tucker and Andrew. They would usually be arguing about something to do with Star Wars or James Bond. I would always roll my eyes at them and walk away.

I exited the bathroom as the pair had begun to wake up and the rush for the bathroom began. I started to get ready for school knowing that it would have gone the same as it normally does. I was so bored that I was debating on changing everything just to shake things up but I knew that would never happen. Joan Summers is meant to be boring and meant to blend in. If only I knew how much that would change.

That night I went to The Bronze with my friends since there was no school on Friday due to the end of the quarter. I was wearing a light blue jean mini skirt, a black tank top with cream lace along the neck, and my black boots that almost went to my knees. That night I decided to straighten my blonde hair and it fell a little past my shoulders. I made my eye makeup to smoky and added some red lipstick.

I sat with my friends pretending to be interested, even though I was actually bored out of my mind. Some people just don't know when they should shut up. I started to tune in again when I heard them mention something about Faith Wilkins. Faith used to be a part of the foster care system with me until the mayor decided to adopt her, then she quickly forgot where she had come from and turned her back on the people who she had called friends. I once confronted her about how she had ditched everyone. She had acted like she was going to hit me, but quickly pulled back and ran away. Ever since then we had stopped speaking and went our separate ways. I zoned back out when I realized that they were just talking about how weird she was, and how she never goes to class but gets away with it because her daddy is close friends with principal Snyder.

I began to look around the club to see if I recognized anyone else. It was then that I noticed him. He stuck out with slicked back, platinum blonde hair. He was wearing all black and a black leather duster, despite being in the hot club. He was gorgeous and looked dangerous and I wanted him. Danger didn't affect you much when you grew up in the system. He looked over at me, yet I felt no embarrassment at being caught staring at the gorgeous stranger. He tilted his head to the side and I knew that he meant 'want to dance?' I didn't nod my head or give any indication. I just got up and walked toward the dance floor, not telling my friends what I was doing, not that they would notice.

He was already on the dance floor when I walked over to him. He turned me around so my back was against his front and we began to dance to the sensual rhythm the beat was creating. His hands traced my arms and his cool lips brushed over my ear. He then spoke to me in a husky deep voice, "Hi. I'm Spike, luv." I nearly meltedat his gorgeous English accent.

"I'm Joan," I whispered back, somehow knowing that he would be able to hear me, even over the loudness of our surroundings.

"No you're not luv." He turned me around, and for the first time I noticed his bright blue eyes and sharp cheekbones. "You're more than a Joan. You need a name that shows your fire that has been held back for all these years."

"How do you know?" I asked him shocked that this stranger, or well "Spike," knew more about me in five minutes then my friends had ever known. His cool hand drifted up to my cheek and slowly slid down making me shiver.

"I can tell luv, you're a spark just waiting to be ignited. I can-" whatever was going to be said was cut off by my lips latching onto his like two magnets being pulled in by his words. His lips were cool to the touch like his hands but tasted so delicious and I was already addicted. Our tongues mingled and I could taste the hint of cigarettes, which I oddly found to be more of a turn on. I reluctantly pulled away to breathe and his lips trailed down my neck then over to my ear and whispered "Elizabeth". I knew then I would never want to be Joan again. Being Joan was boring. Life as Elizabeth seemed like it could be fast and exciting, especially if it was filled with Spike.

"How did you know?" I asked him whispering in his ear before biting down on his earlobe.

"Know what pet?" He asked me back and I let out a little giggle since he really had no idea of what I was about to tell him.

"That my middle name is Elizabeth." I answered him back kissing his neck.

"I didn't- ahhhh. The name suits- ah 'Lizabeth- you much better. Has the intensity better than Joan does," He told me in between moans as I continued attacking his neck. I definitely found his weakness. Spike brought my lips back to his and I immediately responded to him, wrapping an arm around his neck and putting the other on one of his arms, feeling him through the leather. Then he pulled away and I couldn't help but whimper at the loss of his lips on mine. He grinned at me before trailing a hand down my arm, causing me to involuntary shiver, until his hand reached mine and pulled me away from the dance floor up to the balcony.

There were a few people here and there, but it wasn't crowded like it was downstairs. He pulled me toward the couches and when he sat down, he pulled me down on top of him, bringing me in for a passionate kiss. His hands were everywhere as if memorizing every inch of me. It all felt so heavenly the way he would touch me, like I was something that should be cherished, but not like something fragile that it had to be wrapped in paper when taking it from the store.

I had to pull away before I passed out from the lack of oxygen. He started to kiss my neck and I couldn't help but moan when he sucked on that spot where my neck and shoulder met.

"Elizabeth," he whispered pulling away from my neck and staring at me through lust-filled eyes, quite possibly mirroring my own gaze. It was then that I saw him change into a vampire, his blue eyes changing to amber. "Scared luv?"

I lifted my hands up and ran them over the demon's face. I leaned in and placed a few kisses on his face before reaching his lips and placing a chaste kiss there as well. "Not even slightly."

He growled and I couldn't help but be turned on a little more than I already was. He leaned in to kiss me and I eagerly returned his kiss. One of his fangs nipped my bottom lip and he quickly began to suck on it, drinking the coppery liquid.

"You taste exquisite luv," he said as he kissed my neck up to my ear. Once there, he licked the shell, causing me to let out a low moan. He kissed down my neck, scrapping his fangs against the skin and the liquid he craved seeped out. He went back up the same trail to lick it up. I felt goose bumps rise at the sensual effect of it all, especially when he blew cold air on my wet skin.

"Do you want this Elizabeth; a life in the dark? Say goodbye to Joan, the women you are." During his speech, his features slipped back to the man that looked at me with such tenderness.

I reached down to stroke his cheek gently, "Make me yours Spike. I'm done being Joan. Make me Elizabeth."

I saw him change back to the demon but it didn't register. He was my salvation from the life I hated. His fangs sunk down into my neck with a mix of pain and pleasure and he began to suck. I let out a moan at the feeling, like an explosion that had just erupted. _'You're a spark just waiting to be ignited.' _I remembered him saying and I realized how true it was. He pulled away and bent down to cut the skin of his wrist with a fang. He held his wrist out to me. I took his wrist without hesitation and eagerly began to suck on the blood until my world faded out around me.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Thank you everyone for the support and sorry for the long delay in the chapters. I was left wondering where to take the story when I did this. As always thank you to my wonderful beta Callmekitten for her help.

Please review!!!! It means a lot to me when people take their time out to and lets me know you are still interested.

Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It all belongs to the respected companies.

She woke up in their bed alone, which very rarely happened, even with only being together for a year. It was now a reflex when she woke up. If his arms weren't already wrapped around her, she would reach out for him. With her extra senses, she could tell that he was near their room in the mansion they had decided to reside in, but it was not in the place she wanted him to be.

She got up and stretched out her muscles that were sore in the most delicious ways from earlier that morning when they arrived back and decided to do some extra workout. In the dark, she walked over to where her short, black satin nightgown laid on the floor. It had been discarded even before it was put on. She slipped it on loving the feel of the fabric against her skin, knowing she looked damn good as it showed off a good amount of leg with its mid thigh hem.

Elizabeth 'Buffy' Summers walked out of their bedroom and looked out from the balcony searching for him. Her eyes met her lover's, reminding her who had given her the perfect life. He had turned toward her as she entered the room, sensing her presence and his blue eyes met her hazel ones.

"Good evening, goldilocks. I was just about to come wake you," Spike said gazing at the love of his unlife as she walked down the stairs. She looked like sex on legs to him: her golden hair shining and standing out wonderfully against the black of her short night gown. Buffy was teasing him, damn it, and the devil only knew how much Spike liked it. She was the perfect woman for him. The minute he laid eyes on her a year ago, he knew she would be the perfect childe. She had a fire in her eyes when she first woke up after he turned her that he knew rivaled his own, the need to hunt and fight was too great for her as it was for him.

"Well next time, baby, think to wake me up sooner," she told him with a smirk that rivaled his own as she finally reached him. Standing before him she said huskily, "or just don't leave our bed at all." Buffy ran a fingernail down the front of his bare chest, stopping just short of hitting the waistband that rested low on his waist.

She smiled as he growled lifting her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he kissed her passionately. Walking her toward the closest wall, pushing her up against it, he kissed his way down her throat biting on the mark he made a year ago causing her to moan at the sensation. His hand trailed up her thigh to the place where she craved it the most. Neither caring that they had an audience of minions watching their two masters go at it, not even attempting to ignore the sight before them.

"Mmmm, Spike, no more teasing," Buffy whispered in his ear as she reached between them. Putting her hand on his hardened member, she pulled him out and brought him toward her entrance. She knew he liked it when she took control.

"Trust me, baby, I never will leave you wanting," he whispered back, burying himself deep inside her.

"Uh, boss," one of the minions said, when the couple was finished.

"What?" both vampires asked, as they straightened their clothes and came back to stand in the middle of the room. His arms were locked around her waist, showing no shame for what the minions just witnessed.

"Word is, they are close to town."

"Bollocks. Fine, thanks for the news," Spike started up the stairs, pulling Buffy with him. Yelling out to the minions who were waiting for their orders, "Go out and hunt, whatever you blokes want. Find me if you hear anything about their arrival, and if they arrive earlier and if for some reason you can't find me, come back here right away. They'll be pissed to arrive here without anyone to greet them, and believe me, they will not hesitate to kill some of you."

"Got it, Spike," one of the minions answered, as Buffy and Spike returned to their room.

"Who's arriving and why are you are you so nervous about it?" Buffy asked as she took off the night gown. She was replacing it with her black and pink corset. It was a favorite of Spike's, all black except for the bust which was hot pink lace, threaded with black laces going to the top of it. She turned around in front of Spike so he could zip it up in the back for her. She then put on her black mini skirt and a pair of knee high black boots, while Spike put on his usual black jeans and black shirt.

"The family is, pet," he answered putting on his leather duster.

"The family, as in your family: Darla, Angel, and Drusilla?"

"Yup and they're your family now, too. I haven't seen them in about two years. Not since my fall out with them over how they were dealing with things."

"What made them want to show up now?" Buffy asked as they began to walk out, arms around each other. As they walked down the stairs, they noticed that the minions were all gone, and continued out in the night air.

"Not positive, but I'm sure you are the reason slayer. I heard they were pissed when I first turned you, but I guess hearing rumors that you're a master vampire now caused some attention in our little world," Spike told her, then stopped, pulling her into a deep kiss. "Vampires don't usually achieve that status in their first year. Usually, it takes vampires years to reach that status, if ever. You're truly a special one, my Elizabeth," he told her, nuzzling the side of her neck as they continued down their path.

"Mmmm, who knew little Joan Summer's would become a big bad vampire?" Buffy asked. She spotted a couple walking down the street on the opposite side, and pointed the out to her love.

"I did, love. I knew when I first laid eyes on you that night, that you would change all the rules. Never expected you to get a slayer your first year, either. Not only was she a slayer, but one that had the reputation for being one of the best and most feared in the vampire world." He began leading her towards the couple, neither of them knowing the horror they were about to deal with.

"Yeah, well it helped that I knew the bitch, Faith. Plus, I had you with me the entire time. I love you," Buffy told him as they neared the couple, trying to act extra cutesy to fool the couple.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Isn't it great to be young and in love?" Spike asked the couple who looked nervous as what appeared to be a gothic couple neared them and just nodded there reply.

"Well," Buffy continued as the vampires changed into their game faces, "at least you'll die together." Before the couple could even run, Spike grabbed the brunette girl and Buffy caught the black haired boy. Buffy turned the boy to face her lover, as he sank his fangs into the girl's neck. She relished in his trembling, as she leaned in to lick his neck, whispering to him, "Watch him as he makes her scream."

All the boy could do was watch helplessly, as his girlfriend's life was taken. He attempted not to give the vampires the pleasure, stifling his scream as long as he could, as the Buffy sank her fangs into his neck.


End file.
